Pagamento
by FenixTonks
Summary: Draco quebrou demasiadas regras... Para no final ficar com ela... Agora é hora de pagar os erros cometidos e as regras quebradas. Mas não será apenas ele que irá pagar... Shortfic one shoot, Pós Hogwarts


**Tipo: **Shortfic: One-shoot

**Shipper**: Draco & Ginny

**Género: **Drama

**Rating: **T

**Autora: **FenixTonks

**Titulo: **Pagamento

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu nem me pertence; todas as personagens presentes nesta fic pertencem exclusivamente à J. K. Rowling e a todas as outras associações aí envolvidas, como é o caso da Warner Bros. e outras. Não pretendo ter fins lucrativos com esta fic, e crieia exlusivamente para se ler, em caso de extrema monotonia. Sem mais assunto despeço-me.

**Resumo:** Ele quebrou demasiadas regras... Para no final ficar com ela... Agora é hora de pagar os erros cometidos e as regras quebradas. Mas não será apenas ele que irá pagar... Shortfic one shoot, Pós Hogwarts

_**PAGAMENTO**_

- Draco… – murmurou uma Ruiva, deitada nos braços de um loiro.

-Hum?

-Como isto foi acontecer connosco? – Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando o loiro deitado ao seu lado.

-Não sei – ele falou, olhando para ela – e espero nunca descobrir.

-Nunca descobrir? Como assim nunca descobrir?

Draco Malfoy suspirou, cansado.

-Eu não quero estragar tudo isto, Ginny. Eu sei tudo é errado, mas o que me parece errado quando estou sozinho faz todo o sentido quando estou contigo.

-É…

-E mesmo que esta sensação seja infinitamente boa, nós não podemos continuar.

-Não podemos? Porquê?

-Porque o destino sempre conspirou contra nós. Nunca conseguiremos ficar juntos, por mais que tentemos, por mais que nos esforcemos.

-Mas podemos tentar. Tentar e tentar até conseguirmos.

-Não não podemos, Ginny. Eu encontrei-te demasiado tarde – uma expressão de amargura assomou-lhe no rosto jovem – o destino já foi traçado, se eu te tivesse encontrado um pouquinho antes… só um pouquinho… - ele suspirou cansado, voltando a fechar os olhos. – Apenas um pouquinho antes e terias oportunidade me salvar deste inferno…

-Mas nunca é tarde, Draco. Podemos sempre tentar…

-Não não podemos, o fim da minha vida aproxima-se… E eu não quero que tenhas a mesma vida que eu… Tu não mereces isso.

-Mas, Draco… - as lágrimas inundavam-lhe os olhos cor de mel e começavam a escorrer pelas bochechas salpicadas de sardas.

-Shhh, Ruivinha, shhh – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a – tu sabes que tudo isto é impossível.

-Porque já tens a morte como certa? Porque não dás uma oportunidade à vida?

-Ginevra… Ele já sabe… descobriu que eu O andava a enganar com uma agente da Ordem… Não tenho muito tempo.

Ginny Weasley passou os seus dedos finos pela pequena tatuagem em forma de crânio com uma serpente em vez de língua no antebraço do loiro.

-Cheguei tarde… - ela falou, com os olhos extremamente tristes – Tu sabes que não há vida sem ti…

-É claro que há, Ginevra – ele levantou-se levemente e segurou pelos ombros – Ouve bem, existe vida sem mim, tu não podes desistir de viver.

-É claro que posso, Draco – ela olhou directamente nos olhos cinzentos dele, que brilhavam na penumbra do quarto – Tu podes desistir da vida, eu também posso…

Ela falava como se tudo fosse a despedida fatal, existia um ambiente que preenchia o ar com o cheiro mórbido da morte, como se de um presságio pairasse por aquela casa. Como se o destino anunciasse que uma desgraça viria.

-Não, não podes Ginevra – ele falou, com a voz embargada e com os olhos brilhantes, como se se preparassem para chorar – Não podes desistir da vida… Não por mim, nem por ti, mas sim por ele…

-Mas Draco, lembra-te o que prometes-te, prometeste-me que nunca me deixarias…

-E não te vou deixar, nunca, estarei para sempre lá em cima a cuidar de vocês… a olhar para ti… É este o meu destino…

-Não é não, o destino pode ser alterado por nós… Tu não me podes abandonar…

-É a única solução, é para o vosso bem… Se Ele me descobrir, morreremos todos… Tu sabes que eu sempre corri riscos…

-Correremos riscos juntos, se necessário, mas eu quero manter-me junto de ti…

-Ginny… Lembra-te de Dumbledore… Não achas que seria uma forma muito injusta de lhe pagar por ele ter sacrificado a sua vida por nós? No momento em que o Lord me encontrar ele irá lançar-me a Maldição Imperius e enfiar-me pela goela abaixo uma boa dose de Veritaserum… E com a poção da verdade eu não conseguirei ocultar o facto de onde é a nossa casa… E ele matar-nos-á sem a menor piedade… E Dumbledore não queria isso.

-Mas…

-Sem mas, Ginevra… Eu nunca deveria me ter juntado aos Devoradores (N/A: Comensais, lembram?), nem nunca deveria ter optado por ajudar a Ordem… Eu arrisquei demasiado, quebrei demasiado as regras… Quebrei as regras dos Devoradores, quebrei as regras da Ordem… Arrisquei a minha vida várias vezes, e agora irei pagar com ela…

-Draco… – ela choramingou, de encontro ao peito do loiro.

O ar foi preenchido pelo barulho de um estampido, um "Crack" que indicava que alguém se tinha desmaterializado naquela casa. E apenas os membros da Ordem conseguiam fazê-lo.

-Eu vou ver quem é. – Falou Draco Malfoy, levantando-se da cama, vestindo o roupão e calçando os chinelos.

-Prometes que voltas?

-É claro que sim, meu amor.

Draco Malfoy abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou lentamente pelos corredores da casa, espreitando em cada divisão. Ao avistar a porta da sala sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

«Não deve ser nada, provavelmente é apenas frio» Ele pensou, consigo mesmo «Mesmo assim… Talvez o melhor seja…» Procurou a varinha nos bolsos mas não a encontrou «Bestial, em clima de guerra e eu sem varinha».

Ele avançou até à porta, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Pelo menos, ainda tinha o factor de surpresa em sua vantagem. Não que isso servisse para alguma coisa.

Abriu a porta devagar, encontrando uma Tonks de cabelos flamejantes e olhos cinzentos, como os dele mesmo, que se virou para a porta logo que esta se abriu.

-Draco – ela falou, com uma voz muito pouco característica dela – Aí estás tu.

Algo naquela Tonks não batia bem. Talvez o tom que ela estava a utilizar, muito parecido com alguém que ele conhecia, ou então o porte nada trapalhão.

-O que foi desta vez? – Ele perguntou, seco. Aquela Tonks não era _a_ Tonks.

-É assim que cumprimentas a tua mãe? – Falou a voz de Tonks, a expressão era serena mas logo se abriu num sorriso sarcástico e desdenhoso ao ver a expressão horrorizada do filho único – _Impedimenta_.

Draco Malfoy sentiu-se congelar, para logo depois ver algumas cordas grossas saírem da varinha daquela que dizia ser sua mãe. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter deixado a varinha no quarto.

-Sabes, Draco, tem várias vantagens em ter me transformado naquela idiota da Tonks. Como por exemplo, ela ser uma Metamormaga. – ela transformou o seu cabelo antes flamejante num loiro platinado, que ele reconheceu como sendo da mesma cor que o dele. Quando ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam de um azul profundo tal. Aquela era a imponente Narcisa Malfoy.

-Sabes, filho, foste uma desilusão para mim e para o teu pai – ela falou, em tom aborrecido – Tantos anos de iniciação nas Artes das Trevas para nada. Tu deitaste tudo a perder. És a desgraça dos Malfoy's. Podias ter tido um futuro tão grandioso… Talvez até poderias substituir o Grande Lord supremo… Mas não, traíste o teu nome e o teu sangue com uma amadora de muggles pertencente à Ordem.

-Como chegou aqui, mãe? Nesta casa só podem materializar-se aurores.

-Talvez, mas eu fiz-me passar por um aurora. É por isso que aqui estou. Sabias que traidores de sangue são ainda piores que Sangues-de-lama?

-Os verdadeiros traidores de sangue são aqueles como vocês, que acham que os Puro-sangue vão prosperar se matarem os mestiços.

-Como te atreves? Depois da educação que te demos…. Mas irás sofrer por isso… _Crucio._

Draco Malfoy sentiu mais uma vez a dor. A dor como sentia sempre que era castigado por Voldemort, a dor que parecia que o seu corpo estava a ser cravejado de facas e lâminas. Uma dor enorme e infinita, como se o corpo estivesse a ser cortado aos pedacinhos, para depois ser escaldado em azeite a ferver. Essa dor desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu.

-Sabes, acho que a dor física é um castigo demasiado pequeno para um traidor. – Falou Narcisa com um sorriso diabólico no rosto – Sabes que existe várias maneiras de morrer. Acho que te vou matar aos pedacinhos, para me certificar de que sofres o suficiente.

-E como julga que vai fazer isso? – Retrucou Draco, arfando.

Narcisa deu um sorriso maligno.

-Vais ter a honra de ter a pior morte que alguma vez imaginaste. E que tal começarmos por te despedaçar o coração?

-Não, a mãe não iria… – ele falou, aterrorizado. Ela deu um sorriso como se confirmasse.

-Gi…

-_Silêncio_ – sussurrou Narcisa, fazendo com que a voz de Draco subitamente desaparecesse. Ele forçou as cordas num gesto ameaçador. – _Petrificus totallus. _– Draco caiu rígido como uma tábua no chão, como se estivesse ligado por ligaduras invisíveis. –_Locomotor. – _E com este ultimo feitiço, fez o corpo do filho levitar a alguns centímetros do chão, conduzindo-o com a varinha.

Narcisa avançou pelo corredor fora, refazendo o percurso anteriormente feito pelo filho, alguns minutos antes, para ir encontrá-la na sala.

Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, para encontrar uma ruiva despida e adormecida deitada suavemente nos lençóis de seda que cobriam a enorme cama de casal.

Primeiramente Narcisa prendeu-se na observação da jovem ali deitada. Era bonita, isso não podia negar. Mas então algo a chamou a sua atenção. Os cabelos ruivos e as sardas.

-Ela… Ela é uma Weasley? – Questionou Narcisa, quase num sussurro – Como pudeste trair o nosso sangue com uma Weasley adoradora de muggles? Mas eu vou eliminar esta falha na tua vida… Poderás finalmente te redimir perante o senhor do Mal… Mata-a a ela e revela-nos tudo o que sabes sobre a Ordem da Fénix.

Narcisa removeu parte do feitiço que tinha posto no filho, para que ele lhe pudesse responder.

-Nunca, nem que me obrigue eu revelarei os segredos da Ordem e deixarei Ginevra.

-Com que então, nem que te obriguem, ah? Vamos já ver isso. _Impero._

Draco não sentia mais todas as dores que anteriormente sentia devido ao crucio. Sentia uma felicidade espectacular, como se a sua cabeça estivesse vazia de pensamentos e preocupações, como se tivesse esquecido o mundo ao seu redor. Ali, tudo parecia tão espectacularmente fácil.

_-_Draco – falou uma voz feminina, que ele reconhecia vagamente – Sabes o que tens a fazer. Mata Ginevra Weasley.

Draco sentiu o seu corpo reagir por ele, a varinha na sua mão já estava apontada, quando uma voz que ele conhecia como a dele mesmo falou, dentro da sua cabeça:

-Porque é que eu devo fazer isso?

-Mata Ginevra – voltou a sibilar a voz feminina.

-Mas porquê? Eu amo-a!

-MATA A WEASLEY!- gritou a voz

-NÃO! – ele também gritou, sentindo agora os joelhos colidirem contra o chão, as dores do Crucio agora pareciam muito piores, ainda pioradas pela falta de sensação de leveza.

-Não, não, não – ele falou, sentindo algo quente escorrer pela sua face, que ouço depois ele identificou como sendo uma lágrima que descia vagarosamente dos seus olhos prateados.

-Menino insolente! – rugiu Narcisa – Ela pagará a tua insolência. Eu dei-te a oportunidade de lhe dares uma morte rápida e indolor, mas tu desafiaste-me! Ela pagará!

Com todos os gritos e vozes, Ginny acordou, levemente.

-Draco… - ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados. Remexeu-se levemente na cama.

Narcisa, ao ver que a tinha acordado, avançou para ela, um brilho de insanidade no olhar, brilho esse que lembrava vagamente Lucius Malfoy.

Ginevra Weasley abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis avançar para ela, mas Ginny não reagiu, estava totalmente atemorizada. Sentiu as mãos da mulher apertarem forte o seu pescoço, de tal forma que algumas lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos. Tentou chamar por Draco ou gritar mas não conseguia ouvir a sua voz, sentia como se tivesse um grande nó na garganta. As mãos apertavam com tal força que sentiu que não conseguia mais respirar. Apenas sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem lentamente pelo seu rosto, enquanto tudo começava a ficar desfocado à sua volta. Viu a sua vida passar-lhe à sua frente. A sua primeira vassoura, as primeiras traquinices, Bill e Charlie a irem para Hogwarts, a primeira vez que viu Harry Potter na estação 9 e ¾, a sua primeira ida à Diagon-Al, o diário de Tom Riddle, a câmara secreta, o seu primeiro beijo, quando entrara para a Equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindors, o primeiro encontro com Draco, a sua primeira vez, o dia do seu casamento. Quando estes flashes acabaram, ela viu apenas muita escuridão, e logo depois uma luz imensamente branca, enquanto perdia a total noção do seu corpo e do aperto na sua garganta.

Aquele era um espectáculo demasiado horrível para ele, assistir ela morrer e não poder fazer nada. Ver a dor nos seus olhos, lágrimas escorrendo pela sua jovem e bela face. Ver a sua face ficar tão pálida quanto a cal da parede, os olhos a fecharem-se e o peito deixar de subir e descer, enquanto Narcisa apertava com mais força. Ver uma expressão calma no rosto dela, um pouco antes de morrer. Narcisa a retirar as suas mãos do pescoço de Ginny, ainda se verificando uma zona vermelha no pescoço de Ginevra, por causa do aperto de Narcisa.

O corpo da ruiva caiu imóvel, na cama. O peito não descia e subia mais, na expressão denotava-se um pouco de dor e mesmo assim, calma. A mesma calma que ela sempre lhe transmitira, a mesma paz de espírito que apenas com ela, ele tinha atingido.

Lágrimas rolavam agora pela sua cara. Não apenas lágrimas de dor, mas também lágrimas de raiva. Ela não tinha o direito de matar a única pessoa que alguma vez o tinha compreendido, não tinha o direito de matar aquela dama por quem ele tinha vivido, a razão do seu viver.

Sentiu o ódio por aquela mulher aumentar quando viu o sorriso de malícia nela. Sentiu os seus músculos contraírem-se e a força que não o deixava mover a desaparecer de si. Sentiu de novo a sua voz voltar à sua garganta, como se tivesse acordado de um estado de extrema dormência.

-Com pôde! – ele vociferou, furioso. A sua varinha voou em direcção à sua mão, e ele, com um último olhar de puro ódio, soltou o feitiço mortal – _Avada Kedavra _

Uma luz verde saiu da sua varinha, enquanto ele via o corpo daquela que era a sua mãe cair morto no chão. Ele dirigiu-se até ela, ainda raivoso, e chutou o corpo morto a seus pés.

Por fim, vencido pelo cansaço, deixou o seu corpo cair sobre a cama, onde jazia o cadáver de Ginny.

Era ali que tudo tinha acabado, a sua fraca existência estava no fim. Ele não se permitiria viver depois de tudo aquilo. Não conseguiria viver sem ela, sem os seus cabelos ruivos chamativos, sem os beijos apaixonados. Não conseguiria viver sem ela, sem a cabeça dela aconchegada no peito dele todas as noites, sem as noites de amor escaldante, sem a ver todos os dias.

Ele poderia ficar ali naquele mundo e não vê-la mais. Ou então podia escolher a maneira mais fácil, podia agora seguir o plano que ela sempre tinha dito para ele não seguir. Mas agora que ela não estava mais lá, tudo mudava de figura.

Pensou primeiramente na maldição. Mas achou pouco, era uma morte demasiado rápida, e ele queria sofrer.

Pensou então em tomar alguma dose demasiado grande de alguma poção demasiado potente. Mas mesmo assim, não era uma morte como a que ele achava que merecia.

Lembrou-se então de algo, da morte perfeita. Tinha que ser uma morte lenta e sofrida, queria sofrer tanto ou mais que ela, e queria ter tempo de poder pensar em todo o mal que fez. Queria ter tempo de arrepender-se de tudo o que tinha feito.

Abriu a gaveta da cómoda, apalpando no escuro à procura de algo. Encontrou finalmente esse algo quando sentiu um corte ser feito na ponta dos seus dedos.

Retirou com cuidado a lâmina que tinha mantido ali por tanto tempo, dos tempos de adolescente. Ainda se mantinha em perfeito estado.

Talvez se fosse noutra altura, nunca teria recorrido àqueles métodos. Provavelmente teria se suicidado com um simples Avada, mas naquele momento ele queria sofrer, precisava de sofrer.

Ao ter a lâmina de novo em suas mãos, recordações vagas assomaram à sua mente. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha tentado suicidar-se, mas das outras vezes sempre alguém o tinha encontrado. Sempre no momento errado. Ou às vezes ele decidia dar mais uma chance a si próprio. Mas não dessa vez, dessa vez seria a derradeira.

Acariciou os pulsos suavemente, antes de decidir efectuar a acção. Olhou uma úlitma vez para o seu anjo ruivo, decidido a despedir-se.

-Sabes que não era para ser assim – ele falou – tu sabes que era para nós ficarmos aqui até que o Perfeito - Potter matasse Lord Voldemort. Tu sempre me disseste que Dumbledore nos protegeria, mas onde está ele agora? Peço que me desculpes, mas eu não consigo continuar a viver sabendo que tudo isto foi por minha causa, sabendo que podias ainda estar viva se eu não tivesse feito sempre tantas asneiras… Tu sabes que me salvaste da minha outra vida, ruiva… Se eu te tivesse conhecido antes… É como tu mesma disseste, agora dou-te razão… Não há vida sem ti. – Uma lágrima rolou, solitária, pelo rosto do loiro. Deu um último e suave beijo nos lábios da ruiva e pegou a lâmina, decidido. – Um homem tem que fazer o que tem que fazer.

E com um gesto preciso, executou a derradeira acção.

"**Projecto de suicídio**

Uma linha quebrada, um verso preso

No ritmo e na fluência, um electrão

Atravessando o pulso. Uma lâmina

Em cada mão, orelha atenta,

Ao grito que sai do bolso. Uma

Respiração suspensa por engano,

Nenhuma ideia por impulso. Cama

Com a amante estrangulada e um

Policia perto à paisana. Soluço

Da vizinha quando entra e vê

Cair meu corpo exangue sobre a morta dama."

N/a: Só umas breves explicações: Ginny está grávida do Draco, Dumbledore morreu para salvá-los, Draco era um Devorador da morte até que conheceu Ginny e se apaixonou por ela, e a partir daí, ele tornou-se mais um espião da Ordem.

Quanto ao resto, não há nada a explicar, foi apenas uma fic que saiu da minha cabeça neste momento em que tou sem nenhuma inspiração pa escrever fics com finais felizes, assim como tive uma branca quanto à "Entre o sonho e a Realidade", por isso, escrevi esta shortzinha, e pus ai o poema porque achei que encaixava perfeitamente. Esse poema é do livro **"O suicida aprendiz"**, de **Luís Adriano Carlos**.

Podem deixar aí opiniões, xingamentos, reclamações, qualquer coisa, mas comentem ;)

Bjus…

FénixTonks

7


End file.
